1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server that includes a plurality of information units that have hardware resources and perform a plurality of information processings in parallel.
2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, computer servers have been widely used to carry out numeric calculations for data analysis and the like. In recent years, in some computer servers, hardware resources, such as central processing units (hereinafter, “CPUs”) and memories, are assigned to a plurality of partitions, and calculation processing is executed per partition.
In a computer server that includes a plurality of partitions, the partitions are independent. Therefore, a different operating system (hereinafter, “OS”) may be loaded to each partition, and different application programs may be executed in the partitions in parallel (see “PRIMEPOWER Technology”, Fujitsu Ltd., on line, searched on Aug. 16, 2004, internet <URL:
http://primeserver.fujitsu.com/primepower/concept/technology/throughp ut_f.html>).
FIG. 9 is a schematic of a conventional computer server 1 described above. In this system, partitions 21 to 2n of the computer server 1, client devices 31 to 33, and a control server 4 are connected to one another via a hub 5. The client devices 31 to 33 are connected to the hub 5 directly or via a LAN 6.
The client devices 31 to 33 communicate with the partitions 21 to 2n, and request the partitions 21 to 2n to execute calculation processing. The control server 4 configures the partitions 21 to 2n, that is, assigns hardware resources, such as CPUs and memories, to the respective partitions 21 to 2n.
The hub 5 includes a plurality of ports, and devices are connected to the ports respectively. When the hub 5 receives a data from a device, the hub 5 sends out the data to another device, which is a destination of the data. The hub 5 establishes a network so that the client devices 31 to 33, the partitions 21 to 2n, and the control server 4 communicate with one another.
In order to restrict the data communication among the devices connected to the hub 5, a hub with a virtual local area network function (hereinafter, “VLAN function”) may be used. By using a VLAN function, the ports of the hub are made into groups, and when the ports belong to the different groups, the data communication among the ports can be denied. Consequently, the data communication among the devices is restricted.
Japan Patent Application Publication No. 2003-196254 discloses a processor base system. The processor base system is configured similarly to the system of the computer server shown in FIG. 9. In this processor base system, the respective partitions are connected to one another using switches, and a network is established so that the respective partitions communicate with one another.
However, the above conventional technologies have a problem that it is difficult to control a data communication among partitions easily and efficiently.
For example, when the partitions are used by the different users, it is necessary to shut off the data communication among the partitions, from a viewpoint of security. However, in the above processor base system, the partitions are physically connected with one another, and it is difficult to control the data communication among the partitions.
Further, in case a hub with a VLAN function is installed so as to control the data communication among partitions, and the hub is arranged far from the respective partitions, it is troublesome to specify the partitions connected to respective ports of the hub. Accordingly, in a VLAN setting, it is not easy to designate ports to be made into a group.
Especially, when there are many partitions, it becomes further difficult to confirm the relation between the ports of the hub and the partitions corresponding to the ports. Furthermore, when the VLAN setting is changed frequently, it is troublesome to confirm the above relation at every change.
Accordingly, there is a demand for controlling the data communication efficiently, and ensuring security of users of the partitions, even when there are many partitions, and the VLAN setting is changed frequently.